


The First Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka loves Life Day, Ahsoka won't rest until she's changed his mind, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Grinch References, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Life Day (Star Wars), Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Mace not so much, Other, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Ahsoka pulls a Cindy Lou Who and tries to help the Temple Grinch, Mace Windu see the beauty of Life Day.Day 1 of 12
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The First Day Of Fic-mas

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a bad idea but I'm doing it. 12 days, one fanfic each day. Let's go!!!

Ahsoka woke up that morning with a smile. She wore a grin the entire time she got dressed and went into the kitchen of her shared quarters with the same smile. She had woken a little earlier than she normally would and decided that she would use this extra time to prepare a nice breakfast for herself and Anakin.

Anakin woke a few minutes later to the smell of something cooking outside his door. He rose from his bed with a narrow eyed expression. He threw his robes on and pulled open the door to find Ahsoka happily humming to herself as she stirred a pot.

"You're awfully chipper this morning Snips," He commented with a smile as he took a seat across the counter from her. "Smells good by the way."

"Of course it does," She looked over at him with a smirk. "I made it, not you."

"Hey!" Anakin feigned hurt.

Ahsoka laughed, turning back to the food, pouring it out into two bowls.

"So why are you in such a good mood?" Anakin asked while grabbing a spoon.

"It's Life Day soon," She replied, grabbing a seat across from Anakin. "It's my favourite."

"You and everyone else that I know," Anakin laughed.

"Well it's hard to imagine anyone not enjoying the holiday," Ahsoka stated before turning to her food.

"Well I can think of one," Anakin remembered. "Master Windu hates it."

"What!" Ahsoka let her spoon drop into her bowl, splashing Anakin a little.

"Hey, careful Snips," He warned.

"Master Windu doesn't like Life Day?" She asked, wide eyed. "Why not?"

"How in the hells am I supposed to know?" Anakin asked with a shrug.

Ahsoka couldn't understand why or how anyone could ever dislike such happy time. She had never met anyone else who ever had even the tiniest problem with the holiday.

 _How could he not like it? Maybe he just never had a good one,_ Ahsoka wondered.

"I can change that," She stated determinedly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Change Master Windu's views on Life Day?" He almost laughed. "Good luck with that."

"I will," Ahsoka argued. "Just you wait and see. When I'm finished he'll be the biggest fan in the galaxy."

She hopped off her stool and made for the door, grabbing her cloak on the way.

"Wait Ahsoka," Anakin called.

"What?" She asked, turning back for a moment.

"Can I finish your food if you aren't eating it?" He asked with a childish grin.

"Fine," Ahsoka laughed before opening the door.

Just as the door closed behind her, she heard Anakin shout with joy. She laughed as she walked down the hall in search of Master Windu.

* * * * *

"Master Windu!" Ahsoka exclaimed with a grin when she finally the Jedi.

The older man looked up in her direction with his usual expressionless face.

"Padawan Tano," He said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes there is," She smiled. "You aren't busy are you?"

"Not at the moment no," He told her.

"Great," She fought the urge to jump. "I was just wondering if you could help me get a tree for Anakin and I's quarters?"

"A tree?" He asked.

"For Life Day," She explained. "I would ask Anakin but he has to escort the Duchess to a Senate meeting," She made her most innocent, adorable, wide eyed expression when she asked her next question. "Will you help me?"

Mace watched her bright blue eyes and felt compelled to help her. He had a feeling she was making this face on purpose but chose not to comment on her version of emotional manipulation. Instead he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Alright then," He shrugged.

"Thank you!" Ahsoka grinned, turning for the door with Mace close behind.

 _Step 1 down, now I just need to get a smile out of him and we're on our way to golden, that'll show Anakin,_ Ahsoka thought with a smirk.

* * * * *

"What's your favourite kind of tree?" Ahsoka asked Mace while they searched through the many, many trees.

"I don't have one," Mace told her. "They all look the same to me, I don't see why it's taking you so long to find one you like."

"They aren't all the same," Ahsoka explained pointing to the trees. "See this one looks completely different to this one."

"They're both green trees," He shrugged. "There isn't much of a difference."

Ahsoka frowned, this was going to be harder than she had expected. She finally spotted what was, by every definition she could think of, the perfect tree. She hurried over to it.

"What about this one?" She asked Mace. "Do you like it?"

Mace nodded, still no smile. "It's nice, green."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. Green? That's it? She shook her head.

"I think Anakin will love it."

* * * * *

Just as they were putting the tree into the speeder Ahsoka had another jolt of inspiration. She knew exactly where she needed to go in order to get a smile from Master Windu.

"We should go to the Life Day market," She told him. "I heard that it opened yesterday and we do need to get decorations."

"Will it be long?" Mace asked as he sat in the speeder.

"That depends on how much fun we have," She smiled.

Mace gave her the side eye as she buckled her belt. He couldn't quite place it but he had a feeling that she was up to something. He shook the feeling off and grabbed the wheel, making for the market.

* * * * *

Ahsoka looked around at the market in amazement. It was even better than she'd imagined. The wooden stalls had been decorated with lights that twinkled and there was a sweet smell filling the air around her. She could hear music playing further down the path and there were enough trees lining the streets to make up a forest.

Mace glanced down at the awestruck padawan and felt a small brightening in his chest. He'd never seen her so happy.

Ahsoka looked up at Mace with a bright grin. She was met with the same unsmiling face she had come to know but in his eyes she saw a smile. It wasn't good enough for her to call it a day but she had a feeling she was onto something more.

"You look like someone who could use a good cup of hot chocolate," Ahsoka pointed to him hoping for a full smile.

"Do I?" Mace asked with a lifted brow.

"Yes, you do," Ahsoka smiled taking off towards the stall where they sold the festive drink.

After she'd gotten their drinks she brought them to a bench and took a seat, handing one of the cups to Mace.

"You see, the trick is, you put marshmallows on first, that way they create a barrier between the hot chocolate and the cream," She explained, taking a sip. "Then the cream won't melt as quickly."

"Good to know," Mace nodded, taking a sip. "It's sickeningly sweet."

"I know isn't it great?" Ahsoka asked excitedly, taking another sip.

Mace watched her pull the cup away from her mouth and found himself smiling.

Ahsoka felt her eyes widen as she watched the older man with a slight smile. If she wasn't looking for it she might have missed it but it was there, she was certain.

"You have a little," Mace tapped his finger against the side of his own nose.

Ahsoka looked inwards at her own nose, making herself go cross eyed. She let out a quiet 'oh' before wiping it away.

Mace let out a laugh as he watched her wipe away the cream.

"You're laughing?" Ahsoka accidentally said out loud.

Mace looked at her quizzically. "Is that so crazy?"

Ahsoka simply looked away and took another sip of her drink.

"Perhaps we should go look for these decorations you were talking about, it's rather cold."

Ahsoka nodded with a smile and they took off down the street. She glanced at Mace several times during the walk and noticed he had a happier look on his face. It wasn't quite a smile but Ahsoka still counted it as a win.

They came upon a stall with lights and Ahsoka made sure to grab plenty, she knew how much Anakin and Obi-Wan loved to decorate everything with lights. She looked next for hanging decorations and found a few that she liked. When they were walking in no particular direction, Ahsoka felt like asking Mace why he didn't like the holiday that she loved so dearly.

"Master Windu?" She looked up at him. "Why don't you enjoy Life Day?"

"Who said I didn't?" He asked.

"Anakin told me," She answered. "And you don't seem to like it too much from what I've gathered when we were looking at trees."

"I've never been particularly fond of it no," Mace explained. "It wasn't very enjoyable when I was a youngling. The other children would often play festive games and give each other gifts but leave me out, I wasn't exactly what you'd call fun company."

"I think you're fun," Ahsoka smiled. "We had fun today didn't we?"

"I suppose we did," Mace nodded.

Ahsoka's face lit up when she had one last idea of how she could make this day even more fun and memorable.

"I have an idea," She looked up at Mace. "One last bit of fun before we go back to the Temple."

Mace narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright," He said although her constant grin was starting to frighten him. He had no idea what her plan was but followed her anyway.

* * * * *

"I don't like this idea," Mace stated as he wobbled on the ice.

"It'll be fun," Ahsoka giggled as she clung to the wall trying to stay upright. "I've never done it before either so you aren't the only one."

"Yes but I'm a grown man, if I fall it will be much more embarrassing," He pointed out.

"You're a Jedi Master," She laughed. "What do you have to be embarrassed about? If you need it, feel free to use the force to stabilise yourself but I'm going to do it the normal way."

Ahsoka pushed herself away from the wall and almost immediately slipped on the ice. She tensed up, waiting for the ice to hit her but instead she felt two arms catch her and help her back to her feet.

"The 'normal way' certainly helped you there didn't it?" Mace asked with a smile.

Ahsoka was too happy to even care that he was making fun of her. He was smiling and clearly enjoying himself, that was all she had wanted out of this day.

They circled the rink a few times with the other skaters, trying not to fall. It became instantly clear to Ahsoka that Mace was great at it while she was rather terrible. Every time she stumbled, Mace helped her and laughed at her insistence on not using the force as a crutch. She didn't even care that she was awful at skating, she was having way more fun with Mace than she had ever thought possible.

"See," She gloated after a few minutes. "I told you this would be fun."

"Yes you did," He smiled at her joy.

Ahsoka was about to say something else when she nearly slipped again. Mace went to catch her but he ended up being dragged down to the ice with her. They two sat on the ice in silence for a moment before the uncontrollable laughter began. Ahsoka didn't know how long they had been sitting there laughing but by the time they had gotten up her backside was numb.

* * * * *

The speeder ride back to the Temple was filled with smiles and Ahsoka was left wishing that she could do it all over again. When they finally arrived back at the Temple, Ahsoka stopped Mace from exiting the speeder before she had the chance to thank him.

"Wait," She watched him sit back and look at her. "I wanted to thank you," She reached behind herself to reveal a red knitted scarf that had 'Happy Life Day' stitched across it in small, golden, cursive writing. She had picked it up from one of the stalls when Mace wasn't looking. "For bringing me to get a tree. I had a lot of fun today. All the younglings you knew when you were younger must have been crazy to not want to be around you during the holidays. I think you're great company."

Mace looked down at the soft scarf in her hands. He didn't know what to say to her or how to explain how much the simple gesture meant. He took the scarf out of her hands and smiled at her.

"Thank you Ahsoka," He told her. "I had fun too."

* * * * *

The next day Ahsoka and Anakin were walking the halls talking about the tree she'd brought back when they saw Mace walk past them with the scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Happy Life Day Knight Skywalker," Mace nodded. "Padawan Tano."

Anakin let his jaw drop as he watched Mace walk away. He looked down at Ahsoka who stood there with a smirk.

"You're a magician," He stated. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything," She laughed glancing down the hall at the happier Mace. "We just... had fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I love these two. Make sure you tune for the next 11 days :)


End file.
